


IronDad and Spiderson Drabbles

by tr4shm0uth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Father-Son Relationship, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, One Shot Collection, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker as Tony's son, Self-Indulgent, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, hehhehehe, this is entirely self indulgent and i have no regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr4shm0uth/pseuds/tr4shm0uth
Summary: hehehehehehehehe i'm still sad about endgame i dunno how long this work will be but heres the first installment okay thank you have a nice dayi love you 3000 hehehehehehehehehehe





	1. Chapter 1

Nightmare

 

The battlefield was barren, screams of Wakandan warriors and Thanos’ minions combining with the ringing in Peter’s ears. Swinging so far above the field, everyone looked like ants. Or dogs. Dogs Peter had thrown a piece of ham to and are now wrestling over it. 

 

Hey, Peter could pretend. 

 

He knew this was no time for jokes. He knew he needed to stay focused, and help, but all he could think about was finding Mr. Stark. Eyes scanned the dirt covered area, zooming in with the help of Karen the Suit Lady™. 

 

“C’mon, Karen…” Peter whimpered. “Where is he?”

 

“There.” Peter’s vision zoomed, focusing on Thanos’ large purple body fighting with Tony. 

 

Peter breathed out a laugh of relief, dropping lower as he swings until he can skid to a stop. He’s twenty feet from where Thanos and Tony were standing, watching intently. His legs were frozen. He can’t move, and he knew Tony wouldn’t want him to move. Peter knew Tony could handle this. Of course he could. He was fucking  _ Ironman _ . 

 

But that’s when Thanos raised his hand, fingers ready to snap. “I...am...inevitable.”

 

Peter sucked in a breath, his eyes widening under his mask. Not again. Not this again. He stepped away from the two, who still hadn’t noticed him, and grit his teeth.

 

Three…

 

Two…

 

Peter squeezed his eyes closed.

 

One…

 

Snap.

 

It took Peter a moment to realise that he wasn’t being dusted. His eyes flew open, his jaw unclenched and his gaze flicked to Tony, who now possessed his own gauntlet, the Infinity Stones glowing on his fist. 

 

“And I am...Ironman.”

 

Again, a metallic snap. Everything happened in slow motion. Tony dropped to his knees, Thanos began to fade away. 

 

Peter could barely hear his own scream when Tony’s breathing faded. 

  
  


```

 

The room was dark when Peter shot up, hot and sweaty from the layers of blankets over him. He kicked violently to get them off his body, letting them fall to the floor. It only took him a minute to realise how hard he was breathing, like he’d just run a marathon. 

 

Rustling outside his room was the only thing he could hear apart from the gentle ticking of the clock on his wall. Footsteps came closer, closer, closer, until his bedroom door swung open. Light poured in, allowing Peter a good look at the room. 

 

He was still in his bedroom at the Avengers’ base. He recognised the desk, the bathroom connecting at the opposite end of the room, the glow of the Mjolnir night light Thor had  _ insisted  _ on keeping in the room in case Peter had a nightmare. It didn’t help, but the thought was nice. 

 

“Kid?” 

 

Tony’s voice sounded foggy at first, but when Peter turned his head to where Tony now sat at the end of his bed, it seemed to snap him back to reality. 

 

“Mr. Stark.” He breathed.

 

Peter knew Tony could see the relief on his face when he spoke. Or maybe he heard it in his voice. 

 

“Kid, what happened? Are you alright?”

 

“I…” Peter trailed off. He didn’t want to worry Tony. “I’m fine. Sorry I woke you up, Mr. Stark.” 

 

Tony frowned, his eyes scanning Peter’s face. “C’mon, kid.” He stood and moved toward the door.

 

Peter stood, confused by Tony’s words, and followed. He followed as Tony guided him down the hall, past the overly large lounge and into the kitchen. 

 

“Sit.” Tony pointed to a stool at the island counter. 

 

Peter did as told, watching as Tony dug through the fridge. Out came milk and chocolate sauce - the jumbo container Peter had bought when Tony gave him twenty dollars to buy a few groceries on his way home from school. 

 

Needless to say, no one had sandwiches that week. 

 

“Mr. Stark, what’re you doing?” 

 

Tony turned to face Peter, stirring the chocolate sauce into the milk of the glass. “It’s not rocket science, Pete. Even the Build-A-Bear could figure it out.” 

 

Peter gave a snort at the comment, reaching for the glass when Tony held it out to him.

 

Once Tony had made his own glass and put everything away, he lead Peter out to where he’d been working all night, motioning to the lounge chair near his desk. 

 

“So,” Tony cleared his throat, “you gonna tell me what it was about?” 

 

“What what was about?” Peter asked through a sip of his milk. 

 

“The dream, Pete. It sure as hell wasn’t your usual nightmare so what was it?” 

 

Peter frowned, averting his eyes from Tony. He pretended to be transfixed by something in his milk until he heard Tony sigh. 

 

“Kid.” his voice was gentle now, not stern or blunt like it normally was. 

 

Peter looked up.

 

“I know you don’t want me to worry about you, but if you don’t tell me, it’ll only make that worse.” 

 

Peter’s frown deepened. He set his glass on the table beside the chair so he could fiddle with his hands as he spoke. 

 

“You were there.” he mumbled. 

 

“I’m always there, aren’t I?” 

 

“Not like this.” Peter shook his head. “You...it was when Thanos got the Stones again. He was gonna wipe us all out but when he snapped nothing happened.” 

 

Tony nodded, allowing Peter to continue his story at his own pace. 

 

“You had the Stones, Mr. Stark. You snapped and-” Peter took a breath. “It’s stupid. It’s not even a big deal. It was just a dream. You’re here, and I’m here, and Thanos is gone and it was just a stupid dream.” 

 

Peter brought his knees to his chest, turning his head to stare out the large window across the room. He heard Tony shuffle, then cross to him. 

 

“You know I’m not going anywhere, right, Pete?” 

 

“I know.” Peter mumbled. 

 

“And you know I’d never let anything happen to you.” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Then you have nothing to worry about, kid.”

 

Peter turned his head back to Tony, who was now crouching in front of the chair with his hands clasped in front of him. 

 

“What if I do? What if someone else comes along and you’re not strong enough to beat him before he beats you?” 

 

Tony shook his head. “Peter, that won’t happen. Nothing is going to happen to me. Your mind is playing tricks on you and you have to remember that. Tricks are just tricks, dreams are just dreams. They all come from up here.” Tony tapped Peter’s forehead gently. 

 

“I just don’t want to lose you too, Mr. Stark.”

 

“You won’t, kiddo, I promise.” 

 

Peter gave a tired smile. “Can I go back to bed now?” 

 

“Go.” Tony waved his hand dismissively. 

 

Peter stood, moving to grab his glass and take it to the kitchen. 

 

“Leave it. I’ll get it when I turn in.” Tony said as he got to his feet. 

 

Peter looked back to Tony, taking a step back and hugging Tony tightly. “Night, dad.” he said, the sentence muffled against Tony’s shirt. 

 

“Night, kiddo.” Tony smiled to himself, pushing Peter gently off him and shoving him playfully toward the door. “Get some sleep.” 

 

Peter nodded, smiling brightly at Tony before heading off down the hall to return to his bed. 

 

Tony laughed, shaking his head and turning to return to his desk. 

 

“Dad.” he chuckled to himself. “I like the sound of that.”


	2. A Spider In The Tent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is hella based around a tumblr post my friend sent me uwu

It had been about six months since Peter had gone off to college - MIT, of course. He had tried to convince Tony that he would be fine going to a school closer to Aunt May and him, but the guy wouldn’t have it. He was very stubborn. 

 

Maybe that’s where he got it from…

 

Peter’s bag was packed, slung over his shoulder as he hopped off the bus that stopped just outside the Stark cabin. He’d already visited Aunt May, and after she’d forced a couple of sandwiches on him and hugged him for  _ way  _ too long, he was on his way. 

 

The cabin didn’t look much different from the last time Peter had been here, except for maybe the cool grey tent resting under the trees with the yellow plastic chair sitting outside it. Morgan Stark, Tony’s only birth child and Peter’s little sister, sat outside in the dirt, the toy Ironman mask he’d bought her for her fourth birthday resting on top of her head. 

 

“Morgan.” Peter hissed as he jogged to the girl. 

 

Morgan turned, confused for a moment before breaking out into a wide smile. “Pete!” 

 

Peter laughed as Morgan threw herself into his arms, shushing her carefully. “I wanna surprise Dad, think you can do a favour for me?”

 

Morgan nodded happily, and Peter leaned in to whisper in the girl’s ear. 

 

~~~

 

“Daddy?” Morgan’s little face was nearly stoic, save for the small pout resting on her lips, puppy eyes in full play. 

 

Tony turned from the sink to look down at his daughter, quirking a brow. “I thought you were playing while Mom and I got dinner ready.” 

 

“There’s a spider in my tent.” Morgan whimpered. 

 

Tony glanced to the dishes he was washing, then back to Morgan. He dried his hands and scooped Morgan into his arms. “I guess we’re gonna have to do something about that, huh?”

 

Morgan nodded quickly, hiding her face in Tony’s shoulder to hide the grin slowly replacing her pout.

  
  


It was only moments later that Tony was setting his daughter down, moving to unzip the tent. “Now, where’s this spi-”

 

He paused. 

 

There Peter was, sitting in the center of the tent with a wide grin on his face. “Hi.” 

 

Tony couldn’t help but smile. He chuckled and turned to Morgan. “That’s one big spider.” he played along. “Help me?” 

 

Morgan nodded eagerly as Tony grabbed two of her stuffed animals, passing one to Morgan and turning back to Peter. “One…” 

 

Morgan giggled. “Two…”

 

Neither of them got to three. Morgan launched herself at Peter, whapping him on the shoulder with her stuffed animal while Tony took the otherside. 

 

Soon, though, they realised that stuffed animals were not going to kill this spider, despite Peter’s muffled giggles coming from behind his hands.

 

 “We’ve gotta switch tactics!” Tony exclaimed, dropping the stuffed animal and moving to tickle Peter.

 

Morgan followed his lead, hitting Peter one last time before focusing her little hands on tickling under Peter’s arms. 

 

Peter’s legs kicked out, flailing in attempt to escape the relentless attack. “No! Mr. Stark, please! Morgan!” he laughed, tears streaming down his face. He could barely breathe. Morgan’s giggles, mixed with Tony’s laugher, filled Peter’s head. He would’ve smiled wider if he could. 

 

“Alright, little miss,” Tony turned to Morgan, “it looks like we’re gonna have to capture this one.” 

 

Morgan nodded, giggling as Tony dragged Peter by his feet to the door of the tent. He bent down, and in one swift motion, had Peter slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter laughed out, struggling weakly against Tony’s hold. Morgan was still in the tent, giggling her little head off.

 

Tony marched his way to the front porch and into the house. “Pep, we’ve got a new pet spider!” he called. 

 

“Tony, I swear to god-” Pepper replied, her footsteps quick as she marched her way to the front room. She stopped when she saw Peter’s limp body slung over Tony’s shoulder. 

 

He lifted his head and waved, straining to see Pepper. “Hi, Mrs. Stark.” 

 

Pepper’s smirk of a smile spread over her face and she folded her arms over her chest. “Hi, Peter.” she shook her head. “Tony, maybe your pet can come help me in the kitchen?” 

 

Tony threw Peter gently onto the couch, grinning down at him. “You heard the woman, Pete.” 

 

“Yessir!” Peter scrambled to his feet, a bit dizzy from the blood rushing to and from his head. 

 

Pepper guided Peter into the kitchen just as Morgan came running past Tony. He snatched her mid-run, swinging her into his arms. 

 

“S’Pete stayin’ forever?” Morgan asked with a smile. 

 

“I don’t know.” Tony replied. “We’re just gonna have to make sure he can’t leave, right, little miss?”

 

Morgan giggled and nodded, bouncing a bit as Tony carried her to the kitchen to help Pepper and Peter.


End file.
